1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a metal gate electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, instead of silicon oxide, a higher dielectric constant (higher-k) dielectric has been used as a gate insulation film in a MOS field effect transistor, thereby reducing the gate leakage current. However, a higher-k dielectric may not be compatible with the polysilicon used for a gate electrode.